


Learn from the past

by sra_danvers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, HobbitHolidayExchange, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://hobbitholidayexchange.tumblr.com/">Hobbit Holiday Exchange</a> for the awesome <a href="http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomancy/pseuds/Nekomancy">Nekomancy</a>.<br/>I was so happy when I saw your name! I hope do you like the story, sorry for the delay. These are not my pairings of choice, but I tried ^^<br/>You know English it's not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes.<br/>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss">Aviss</a> for the fast beta. Gracias cielo, te debo una!!! Bueno, una detrás de la otra :-P  Cuando te vengas te compenso!!!  :-*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learn from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomancy/gifts).



> Written for the [Hobbit Holiday Exchange](http://hobbitholidayexchange.tumblr.com/) for the awesome [Nekomancy](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomancy/pseuds/Nekomancy).  
> I was so happy when I saw your name! I hope do you like the story, sorry for the delay. These are not my pairings of choice, but I tried ^^  
> You know English it's not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Thanks to [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss) for the fast beta. Gracias cielo, te debo una!!! Bueno, una detrás de la otra :-P Cuando te vengas te compenso!!! :-*

The swim in the elvish fountain had been great, but now Nori wanted a little bit of fun, and he knew the perfect dwarf for it.

“Your song was wonderful, these elves don’t know how to have fun,” Nori said, happy that for once Bofur was alone, without his family or the hobbit around. “I bet you _really_ know how to have fun,” he proposed, winking suggestively.

Bofur smiled, though it wasn’t his usually open and happy one, there was a bitterness in it that was disconcerting.

“I’m too old for that, you know,” Bofur said snappishly.

“I doubt that, my good fella. You look like you could give me a ride for my money, if know what I mean.”

“That I know for sure. I’m too old to fall for that _again_ , Muradur.”

Nori stared as Bofur stood and walked away from him. He was stunned, that name was not unknown to him. It was, in fact, one of the names he used while indulging in illicit acts.

 _’So… Bofur was one of my victims,’_ he wondered. And judging by the spite of Bofur’s words, he knew what kind. He must have seduced and pickpocketed him.

Dori always said that one day his past would come back to haunt him. Well, it was a strange place to face one’s past, for a dwarf.,he was only grateful that Bofur hadn’t smashed his head with his mattock, when he first recognized him. Now Nori understood his mistrustful looks at Bree, when he had been kind enough to his brothers. Or why Bofur had chastised him for stealing Bilbo’s sausages at the halfling’s home.

“Mind if I sit here with you” Kíli asked later, approaching him.

“Not at all,” Nori answered. He liked the lad, he had even taught him and his brothers some things about fighting. Not the things Dwalin did, of course. “Haven’t you found an elf to have fun with?”

“No!” Kíli complained. He was suffering all kinds of teasing after the mix-up at lunch. “I don’t like elves,” he proudly added.

Nori was tempted for a moment to flirt with the lad, but he liked his stones too much to mess with Thorin’s nephews.

“What’s the matter, then? You look like someone kicked your puppy.”

Kíli didn’t find that funny, but he answered anyway. “It’s Fíli. He doesn’t want to share his bedroll with me, and he didn’t tell me why”

“I bet he’s jealous,” Nori said. Fíli was not as subtle about his feelings for his brother as he believed…

“Jealous?” Kíli asked, surprised. “Why would he be jealous?”

“Because you smiled at that lady elf?” Nori mocked him.

“Fíli likes elves?” he exclaimed.

“Of course not!” Nori, who knew Fíli hated the tree-shaggers almost as much as his uncle, or probably more, laughed at Kili’s comment. “He likes _you_ , lad.” Kíli smiled for an instant before the meaning registered, and he stared wide-eyed. “Aye, just like that!”

“But he is… I am…”

“Lad, you don’t have to explain it to me. You know, when Dori and I were young, we had no father either. Was Fíli the one who taught you… how to become a dwarf?” Kíli nodded, cheeks blushed. “Well, I bet he enjoyed the talk more than poor Dori did mine!”

While Nori laughed, Kíli remembered those remote times.

Speaking wasn’t the only thing they did.

**************

After the storm giants’ battle, the Company gathered by families in the cavern. Nori was cuddling Ori, and Dori in turn was embracing the both of them.

Looking around, Nori noticed Thorin and Bilbo were the only ones who had made their bedroll alone. Oín and Glóin were whispering heatedly, lying close to each other. Dwalin was sitting uncomfortably straight against a rock, staring intently at the hobbit. Balin was resting at his feet, sound asleep. Fíli was embracing tightly his brother, still scared about their breakaway under the rain. Kíli was trembling in his arms, Though he looked much more pleased by their position than his brother, he met Nori’s eyes for an intant and smiled. Nori winked at him in return.  
Bombur and Bifur were also sleeping, sharing bodyheat and certainly missing Bofur, who was on guard that night.

Nori realized then he missed him too. After the storm Bofur had been the first dwarf had seeked after making sure his brothers were safe.

Nori knew he had hurt him, But even at his most bitter Bofur has always been kind to him, unless Nori was, well, being Nori. And he couldn’t deny that he liked his happy and kind soul, he liked Bofur’s thin plaits, and he even loved that ridiculous hat.

Nori stood up and approached the dwarf on watch. Bofur was sitting close to the entrance, and Nori sat next to him without saying a word. He passed Bofur some food after unwrapping it from a big green leaf.

“What’s that?” Bofur asked suspiciously.

“Elvish bread. Taste it, just a bit. It fills your stomach nicely. Not bad, for being elvish.”

“Did you steal it?” Bofur asked, the little slice of lembas still in his hand.

“Well… they were preparing it for us, I heard them say it. It was fair.”

Bofur snorted and tasted the lembas,he immediately felt warmer and more rested than he had felt all those days at Rivendel. “Not bad? This is fantastic! Have you shared it with the Company?”

“Just my brothers as I couldn’t take much… Well, I’m going to rest,” Nori said. He gave Bofur the rest of the bread and stood up to go with his brothers.

“Nori,” called Bofur. When the dwarf turned his head, he took of his hat. “Thanks.”

Just before the ground opened under the Company, Nori was still smiling.

**************

“What were you doing with Nori?” Fíli asked, disgusted.

After Bilbo’s leaving from the mountain, the Company’s mood had turned sour.

“Just talking,” Kíli answered. He sat at his brother’s side. “He thinks Bilbo will be fine…”

“Of course he will. He’s with Gandalf.”

“You’re angry with Bilbo. You think he betrayed us,” he stated, noticing his brother’s stiffness.

“Yes. You saw it, Bilbo took the Arkenstone,” Fíli mumbled under his breath.

“You know why he did that. And the way uncle reacted… it was terrible, Fíli! He almost… And everything Bilbo went through, for nothing. You know uncle is still waiting for Dáin. We will end up fighting, more than likely tomorrow. That’s what Nori said…”

“Nori said we’ll be going into battle tomorrow? Why? Did he want to spend the night with you?” Fíli demanded, grabbing his brother’s arm tightly. “Is that what he said? Lately you’re spending too much time with him.”

“It’s not me Nori want to spend the night with, he likes Bofur very much,” Kíli said with a sad smile.

Fíli loosened his grip, but didn’t let go of his brother’s arm. “If that was true… if tomorrow was our last day, who would you want to spend the night with?” he questioned hotly.

“You, just with you,” Kíli confessed with shinning eyes. Fíli smiled brightly, he pulled his brother towards him and embraced him tightly. “ _Nadadûn_ , if tomorrow was our last day…”

“Don’t say that,” Fíli cut him off, closing his eyes in pain.

“But it could be true. If something bad happened I don’t want to lose the chance to…” Kíli trailed off. Fíli looked at him, worried. When their eyes met, they both knew.

Kíli was the one who made the first move, but Fíli didn’t waste time in meeting his brother’s lips with his. The kiss was not chaste at all. They both had spent too much time dreaming of that very moment.

Suddenly all their problems went away; there was no Bilbo, no Arkenstone, no battle. But for Fíli, who had waited years and years for that kiss, one night was not going to be enough. “Kíli… _Nadadûn_ , listen to me,” he asked, grabbing his frenzied brother by the shoulders. “What if tomorrow we survive battle? I couldn’t stand to step back and lose this,” he said, giving Kíli a little peck on the nose. Then he joined their foreheads, just like they used to do, but with a different touch now.

“Whatever happens, we will be together, as always, only better.”

They both laughed and kissed at the same time, frenzied and overexcited.

“We will survive,” Fíli, declared with certainty.

“You can’t know that,”Kíli replied, stopping his laughter.

“I do know. Because now I have the best motivation ever to fight for our lives.”

Kíli smiled. He hoped Nori had been as fortunate as he had as he had had, but soon he forgot his friend, the company and even the battle in his brother’s arms.

**************

“Again on watch?” Nori asked, approaching Bofur’s post near the barricade at the door.

“I asked for it,” Bofur replied sourly.

“Do you think Bilbo would risk his life entering the mountain again? After Thorin’s harsh words?” Bofur shrugged his shoulders without averting his eyes from the door. “Do you have a crush on the hobbit?” Nori asked with a lump in his throat.

Bofur’s bark of laughter relaxed Nori, who sat next to him. “Bilbo’s a good fella, nothing more. He’s not… neither am I the one who caught his eye.”

“And who was it that caught your eye?” Nori teased.

“What do you want, Nori? A pre-battle tussle?” Bofur asked cynically.

“No! Well, I wouldn’t say no to that, if you want it…”

Bofur snorted. “Don’t worry Nori, you’re not the only one who had that idea. Just this afternoon Dwalin was pursuing…” he didn’t finish the sentence. “You know, you don’t have to worry about that. What’s done it’s done.”

“You could take revenge. You could bed me, and I would be left heartbroken.” Although Nori said these words seriously, Bofur laughed thinking it was a joke. When he saw Nori’s hurt face, he stopped his laugh and furrowed his brow. “I could, you know, fall for you. I think I fell already, with your grins and your stupid hat. It would serve me right, for what I did to you.”

Bofur smiled then, looking at the embarrassed dwarf. It was the first time he had seen Nori blush. He was charming, the cold-hearted egoist.

“You just want to make out,” he said.

But Nori saw the light in his eyes, in spite of the dark light. He straddled Bofur’s lap, thinking it was worth the risk of being punched. “Maybe,” he said, as cheekily as usual. “Have I succeeded?”

Bofur just kissed that impudent mouth. He had expected lust and skill, but he got tenderness and genuine desire. That was not the way two accidental lovers kissed.

“Wait, wait.” Bofur stopped Nori. “What do you really want, Nori?” he asked. He needed to know, because he couldn’t take the chance of having his heart broken again.

“I want you. Now. I’ve wanted you for a while. If we don’t die tomorrow, we’ll see. I deserve a new life, here at Erebor. Thorin promised to pardon my past faults. Would you also forgive me?”

“I forgave you time ago. I was young and naïve, then, and you… Dori told me about your family’s debts. We could start from scratch.” Nori attacked his mouth then, kissing him deeply. It was more than he expected. And no human or elf would steal that from him. “But you know… if you fail me again, Bifur will rip you to shreds. And Bombur will poison you.”

“Don’t worry, if Dori catches me before there won’t be much left of me. I won’t toy with you again, things are going to be different, from now on.”

“I hope so, Nori. I hope so.”


End file.
